The disclosure relates to an embroidery data creation apparatus and an embroidery data creation program.
Conventionally, it has been difficult automatically creating embroidery data from a photographic image etc., whose color density and color continuously change two-dimensionally. To solve this problem, the present Applicant proposed an embroidery data creation method, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-259268.
According to a procedure of this method, information of a line segment having an angle is first created from an input image based on image data such as a photographic image. Next, thread color information is set to each of the line segments in accordance with color information of the input image. Subsequently, the line segments are connected to each other for each of the thread colors, and embroidery data is created.